Most networks experience delivery problems such as jitter and latency, and are designed to work within realistic expectations of such limitations. For example, some networks offer quality of service (QoS) features that specially handle certain designated data at the expense of timely delivery of other data.
Moreover, QoS may not be available in all network configurations. This is especially true when transitioning between two different network types. The transferring network may provide the sender a certain QoS level, yet the transferee network may not honor the QoS level. Moreover, QoS may not be helpful or efficient in certain situations, such as when one or more network interfaces and/or paths are congested or unavailable. In that case, the network may throttle back large portions of data traffic to prioritize the QoS traffic, thereby potentially impacting the network and users on a magnified scale. The foregoing and/or other drawbacks are addressed by this disclosure.